Secrets Surface
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: Years after their retirement, Tyson is more than happy to spend a little quality time with his old friends. But things get a little complicated when Tyson finds himself feeling just a little too different around his ex-Captain. TyKa Oneshot. Also MaRe


**A/N**: OK so, obviously, I've re-edited and revised this story and what not, so hopefully you'll like it better and it'll be easier to read. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or any of the smexi characters! :3  


* * *

  
It was years after the Bladebreakers had retired from their beloved sport. Not abandoning the game completely, they just backed out of the big commotion of competition in favor of some peace and quiet, and also to allow some of the younger generations to have a turn at what they had for so long enjoyed. Their teams were the elite, the best, and everyone knew it. So why be greedy and selfish?

They were no longer on teams but still saw each other on a regular basis. One day, the friends decided they needed to take a trip for a while; together, just the six of them; to get away from all the excitement of their celebrity-like everyday lives. They had decided on a three week ski trip way up in the mountains, and had rented a small, private ski lodge to themselves. There, they had the time of their lives.

It was now the day of their departure, and although everyone was egar to get back home, they knew they would miss the quality time they had spent together over the past few weeks.

"Ah! This is the life!!" Nineteen year old Tyson said happily. He was lazing on a couch by the fireplace, reminding the others of a lazy, over-fed cat. While Tyson was stretched out on the couch, Max and Rei were sitting around the fireplace, Kenny and Hillary were sitting on the floor next to the couch Tyson was on, and Kai was lounging in an arm chair near by.

"Yea well, I'm glad someone's having fun!" Kenny grumbled. Tyson sat up and grinned at him.

"Aw, c'mon chief! You can't tell me you didn't have at least a little fun during the past few weeks!"

Kenny sighed as he poured over random data on his computer.

"Yea, I had a blast, but ... I miss the old days."

The room suddenly fell silent

"I think we all miss the old days, chief." Max said quietly.

"Yea." Rei added. "But they're over now, and now we've got to move on."

Tyson forced a smile.

"Hey, we had a good run. It was time we finally retired and let the younger kids have a shot."

"Yea, I know." Kenny said with a small smile. "But I still can't help but miss it you know."

The others all smiled at him and Hillary placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We know Kenny. But at least we're all still friends. That's what counts."

She then leaned over and gave him a small peck on the lips, making the small boy blush furiously. The others all grinned at each other but said nothing. Hillary and Kenny were the couple no one had expected, but once they'd gotten used to it, it was decided that they were good together.

Hillary was the out-spoken individual who always managed to coax Kenny out of his shell, and Kenny was the well-tempered young man who seemed to be the only one able to calm his girlfriend's quick temper.

"Well, I had fun! I'm glad you all took time out of your busy schedules to come all the way out here!" Tyson beamed playfully. "Reminded me of old times..."

Tyson then gave them all a lopsided smile.

"Forgot how much I missed you guys."

Tyson's old team mates all smiled at him and Max leaned over to give him a nuggie.

"We missed you too Ty!"

"Speak for yourself."

Everyone turned to Kai, who was sitting with crossed arms and a smirk on his face. He had gotten used to his friends' company and the others were sure he missed their time together more than any of them did.

Everyone laughed and Tyson threw a cushion at Kai, making him laugh lightly as well.

"Well, it's nice to know that years later, we're still friends." Max said with a smile.

"Who're you kidding? I can't stand you guys!" Tyson said with a huge grin. The others laughed and Kai tossed back the pillow that Tyson had thrown at him. They talked for a long time, just reminiscing and enjoying each others company.

After a long time, Tyson's stomach growled at him, making the others laugh again.

"Some things never change!" Max said with a laugh. Tyson grinned sheepishly.

"Guess I didn't realize how hungry I was."

Hillary stood up and made her way to the kitchen.

"I'll make you guys something. You all must be hungry, no one had breakfast this morning."

Hillary had just disappeared when the phone rang. Kenny, being closest, reached up and answered it.

"Hello." He said politely. He paused as he listened to the person on the other end.

"Uh-huh... uh-huh... no, it's fine... uh-huh... uh-huh... OK, thank you. Goodbye."

Kenny hung up the phone just as Hillary came back into the room.

"Who was that?" She asked curiously. A huge grin spread across Kenny's face.

"Looks like we're stuck here for another day or so guys. That storm last night blocked the roads and it'll take at least that long to get us out."

Everyone cheered, happy to spend even one more day together.

Hillary went back into the kitchen and Max and Rei broke out a board game. The others played while they waited for breakfast to be ready.  


* * *

"Hey guys, foods up!" Hillary called from the kitchen. She looked around as they all joined her and sat down at the table.

"Where's Kai?"

Everyone looked around, only now noticing he was gone. Tyson suddenly regretted their decision not to take their cell phones with them.

"I'll go look for him." He volunteered. So with a longing look at the food before him, Tyson stood up, pulled on his coat and boots, and walked through the door.  


* * *

"Man it's cold today!" Tyson said to himself, watching his breath on the air. He pulled his zipper up higher and stuck his hands in his pockets, looking around trying to figure out where his older friend may have gone. Just then, he saw a set of footprints in the snow leading up the ski slope. Tyson shivered and began the long trek up the huge hill, following the prints to the top.

When he reached the top of the slope, Tyson saw Kai overlooking the scene before him with a serene look. Kai always looked so at home in this type of environment. Tyson smiled and walked up to stand next to him.

"Hey."

"Hey." Kai replied, not looking at Tyson.

"It never ceases to amaze me how calm and peaceful you always look when you're in the mountains. It's nice to see."

Kai looked at Tyson in surprise, then gave him a small smile and looked forward again.

"That's how I feel. There's no place more peaceful than in the mountains."

Tyson smiled and nodded. He had already forgotten how cold he was. Standing next to Kai in such a state was like sharing his emotions. He too felt calm and peaceful.

After sometime, Tyson looked over at Kai again. Kai had his eyes closed and he seemed to be concentrating on something. He tilted his head to one side and starred at his friend. Kai, no doubt feeling Tyson's eyes on him, opened his eyes and looked at the younger boy. Tyson thought he saw something flicker in his eyes, but he couldn't be sure because Kai quickly turned away.

"So." Kai said softly. "Was there a reason you came up here, or did you just decide to take a walk and found me?"

Tyson smiled.

"Well, I came to find you to tell you breakfast was ready... but now I'm not sure I want to leave. Everything's so quiet... and the scenery is beautiful. I like being up here with you, just the two of us."

Kai looked at Tyson with another surprised look, but soon he smirked.

"Is that so?" He asked playfully. Tyson looked at him in confusion, then seemed to realize how his comment may have sounded and blushed slightly.

"Uh, well, I mean... I didn't..." Tyson paused and looked away from Kai. "Never mind..." He mumbled in embarrassment.

Kai, to Tyson's amazement actually laughed. He placed a hand on Tyson's shoulder but Tyson didn't look at him.

"It's OK Tyson. I know what you meant."

Tyson looked at him and smiled, then finally laughed.

"Anyway... we should probably get back to the lodge before Hillary sends out a search and rescue for us."

Kai smiled and nodded.

The two began to make their way back down the slope, Kai in the lead. Tyson was taking his time. He didn't realize how steep the slope was when you were walking down it instead of skiing. It had seemed so easy on the way up.

They were about half-way down the slope when Tyson slipped, causing him to collide into Kai and send them both tumbling down the hill. They ended up rolling into a snowbank, and when they stopped, Kai had landed on top of Tyson.

Tyson starred up at his friend and swallowed hard as he noticed how close Kai's face was to his. Kai was starring down at him, their lips nearly brushing.

Neither said anything as they starred at each other. It took Tyson a few seconds to realize that his heart was racing wildly. Why? Was it because of his embarrassment? Because of the tension?... Or was it something else? Either way, his heart was fluttering against his rib cage like a trapped bird. He couldn't move a muscle, and Kai didn't seem inclined to move either.

After what felt like an eternity, the two boys heard familiar voices calling their names.

"Kai! Tyson! Where are you?!"

Still, neither moved as the voices got closer. Eventually, the voices seemed like they were just over the snow bank and Kai finally moved off of Tyson and stood up. He offered his hand to Tyson just as the others appeared over the top of the snowbank, but Tyson simply starred at him.

"There you are! We thought something had happened to you!" Hillary said with relief.

"What happened?" Max asked with a grin, noting Tyson on the ground and both boys covered in snow.

"You know Tyson, clumsy as always." Kai teased jokingly.

He gave Tyson a warm smile and this sent Tyson's mind reeling. How many smiles had the serious boy given him that morning? More than a lifetime together for sure! And that one! It was the warmest smile he had ever seen Kai wear -- and it was directed at him!

Everyone laughed lightly as Kai told them what had happened, leaving out of course the part about the two boys' close landing.

"You OK Tyson?" Rei asked when the boy remained on the ground.

Again Kai offered him his hand, and this time he took it.

"Yea, I'm fine..." He mumbled, eyes never leaving Kai.

"Well, lets get back and eat!" Hillary said. "It's freezing out here!"

Tyson finally tore his gaze away from Kai and the small group headed back to the lodge. He was looking down at his feet as he walked, and it was because of this that he missed the look Max, Rei and Kai exchanged.  


* * *

"Tyson, you barely touched your food!" Hillary commented with a frown. "It's not that bad is it?"

Tyson stopped pushing his food around the plate, not realizing he had been doing so. His mind was a mess and he had long ago lost his appetite.

"I'm sorry. No, it's great, Hill." He starred at the food for a moment, then sighed and pushed his plate away from him.

"I'm actually not really that hungry... I think I'm gonna go lie down for a bit..."

Tyson stood up and left the kitchen, not seeing all the people behind him exchanging shocked and worried looks.

"Man, I never thought I'd see the day Tyson turned down food!" Max said in awe.

"Neither did I." Rei agreed. "Wasn't he the one who's stomach was growling earlier?"

Kai frowned but said nothing.

"I don't like it." Hillary stated worriedly. "Something's definitely wrong with him."

"Well, you know Tyson." Kenny said matter-of-factly. "If there is something bothering him, he's not gonna talk about it until he's ready."

Everyone was silent but they knew Kenny was right. So without another word, the five friends ate silently as they each sifted through their own thoughts.  


* * *

Tyson walked into his room and plopped down on the bed, starring up at the ceiling when he did.

_"What _was_ that earlier?" _He thought to himself with a frown. _"Why did I feel the way I did when I was with Kai? I've never felt like that before..."_

Suddenly Tyson's eyes widened.

_"Wait! Yes I did!"_

Tyson thought back to all the times Kai had looked at him with a smile, had complimented him on something, had shown concern when something happened to him, or simply gave him an odd look he didn't understand the meaning of. Each of those times, Tyson had felt like he was going to smoother, like he had just run a marathon and couldn't catch his breath. But why hadn't he ever noticed it until now? And more importantly, what did it mean?

Tyson threw his hands over is eyes and groaned in frustration. It just didn't make sense.

After a while of sifting through his thoughts, Tyson heard a knock on his door. He debated for a moment on not answering, figuring he could pretend he was asleep so he could think more, but eventually curiosity got the better of him.

"Yea, come in." He said, trying to sound calm and relaxed.

The door opened and Max popped his head in.

"You OK, Ty?" He asked gently. Tyson nodded.

"Yea, I'm OK."

Max came into the room and shut the door behind him. He walked over and sat on the bed, looking down at his friend.

"We were worried about you... Especially Kai. He tried to hide it but I can see right through him."

Tyson felt his face flush involuntarily and tried to force it back. Kai had been worried about him? More than the others had? Why?

"Really?" Tyson found himself asking. Max smiled and nodded.

"You guys sure have gotten really close these past few years. I mean, I know you guys were always somehow closer than the rest of us but-"

"That's not true!" Tyson interrupted, feeling stung. "I care about all you guys! You're my best friend Max! And Hillary's like a sister. And Kenny is like the little brother I never had, even more so then Daichi ever was! And Rei too! We're all close!"

Max smiled at him again.

"Yea, but you and Kai are closer though. You always were. And that's OK Tyson."

Tyson frowned and looked away from the blonde. Max continued.

"Anyway, like I was saying; I know you guys were always close, but it seems like you've gotten closer than ever lately."

Tyson felt his face flush again.

_"You have no idea buddy!" _He thought to himself.

"Kai has opened up a lot over the last few years don't you think?"

Max spoke absently and Tyson thought that maybe he was just voicing opinions, but he nodded anyway.

"Especially to you." Max added thoughtfully.

Tyson's face heated up yet again. Just then Max grinned mischievously and he looked back at Tyson. If he noticed the bluenette's blush, he didn't say anything.

"You know, maybe Kai has a crush on you, Tyson." Max said.

Tyson's eyes widened and he shot straight up, starring at Max.

"What?!" He spat in shock. Max tilted his head to one side and eyed him thoughtfully.

"Does that thought bother you Tyson?"

Tyson starred at Max for a few moments, blinking at him in astonishment, before finally laying back down with his hands behind his head and starring at the ceiling.

He thought about what Max had said intensely.

_"Kai... a crush... on _me_... How _would _I feel about that?"_

As the words floated around in his mind, Tyson considered what it might mean. He expected himself to feel repulsed, sickened, scared, or at least a little disturbed. If nothing else he should at least feel a little put-off shouldn't he? But he felt nothing. Nothing but a slight throbbing somewhere not so deep down in his chest.

Eventually he spoke.

"No." He said simply. After a few moments pause he looked at Max.

"No, it doesn't. I thought maybe it would... and maybe it should... but it doesn't."

Max starred at Tyson again, seemingly studying him, then he smiled.

"That's really mature of you, Ty." He said, sounding proud of his friend. Tyson smiled slightly and starred back at the ceiling.

"Well, it's not really a big deal. I mean, you can't really help who you like right?"

Max beamed.

"That's right. You can't."

After a long silence, Max spoke again.

"So, why do you think you weren't put off by my suggestion Tyson?"

Tyson chewed the side of his cheek. He didn't have an answer for the question. It was something he wanted to know himself but couldn't figure out. Shouldn't he have been? Either way, he wasn't. Instead he felt a slight tension and, for some reason, his heartbeat quickened.

"I don't know." Tyson whispered. Again, all was silent between the two. Eventually Max broke the silence.

"Well, I'm gonna head back downstairs. It's likely that we've only got one more night here together Tyson, and it's already getting late. You should come down in a bit."

Tyson looked at his friend and gave him a small smile.

"Yea, I'll be down soon. I want to spend some more time with you guys."

Max smiled and walked to the door. He paused when his hand was on the doorknob and turned to look over his shoulder at his blunette friend.

"Tyson?"

"Yea?" Tyson said, looking at the blonde again.

"Remember your own words; you can't help who you like."

And with that said, Max was gone.

Tyson starred at the door Max had just gone through. What had he meant?

After pondering the thought for a while, Tyson shook his head. It didn't really matter. Knowing Max, the answer would most likely become clear soon enough.

Tyson sifted through his thoughts for another while, then decided he should go back downstairs with his friends.

He got up from his bed and walked over to the door, pausing like Max had when he touched the doorknob.

_"Maybe Kai has a crush on you." _Rang Max's words in his ears.

Tyson shook his head and opened the door, pushing all his confusing thoughts to the back of his head before heading down the stairs.  


* * *

When Tyson entered the sitting room, he noticed -- with slight disappointment -- that Kenny and Hillary were absent, most likely gone to bed. Max and Rei were sitting by the fire, laughing and talking quietly, looking like they were unaware of anyone else in the room. Tyson looked around and saw Kai on the couch reading a magazine by lamp light. Not wanting to disturb Max and Rei, Tyson made his way over to the couch and sat on the side opposite Kai.

Kai looked over at Tyson when he sat down.

"You OK?" He asked in concern. Tyson was a little surprised and felt his cheeks flush yet again, now thinking of Max's statement in his room.

"Uh, Yea. I'm fine."

Kai gave him a small smile, and just like Max; if Kai noticed Tyson's flush, he said nothing.

"Good." Kai said simply. Then he returned to his reading.

Tyson watched Kai read. He was wearing the same, serene, peaceful expression as he had atop the slope earlier that day.

Illuminated by lamplight, Tyson couldn't help but notice Kai's features. His face was relaxed and calm, a rare treat to see as it didn't happen often. His dark eyes seemed to glow in the soft light, and his pale skin looked flawless and smooth. Tyson was appalled when he found himself resisting the urge to reach out and touch him. He shook off these thoughts and continued his observation. Kai's mouth was fixed in an almost straight line, curved ever so slightly at the edges in his emotionless state. Then Tyson's eyes wandered to Kai's lips. Those smooth, soft-looking lips. The same lips that had brushed his not so long ago that same day. Tyson unconsciously reached up and placed his fingers to his lips. What would Kai's lips feel like? Would they be cold like his personality often seemed to show? Or would they be soft, smooth and warm like the way they looked, a balance of the extremes?

Tyson looked back at Kai and starred at him. In an extremely masculine way, Kai was beautiful. Extremely beautiful. So beautiful, Tyson wanted to reach out and touch him...

Tyson's eyes widened as he realized what he'd just thought. It was the first time he had ever thought of Kai in such a way. Then he realized his fingers were touching his lips and flushed horribly, whipping his hand back down at his side with lightning speed.

Tyson tore his gaze away from Kai and starred off into nothing. What was wrong with him? Why was he thinking this way. Kai was his friend, only his friend. That's what they always were, what they were supposed to be. What they should be.

But despite what Tyson tried to convince himself, he couldn't resist looking back at Kai again.

Willing his cheeks back to their normal color, Tyson shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, then cleared his throat nervously.

"So, uh... whatcha readin' Kai?" Tyson asked, trying to sound cool and collected.

Kai tilted the magazine so Tyson could see but didn't look at him.

"It's a beyblade magazine. I'm looking for a new attack ring for Dranzer's blade."

"Oh." Tyson said, forcing himself to relax a little. Something on one of the pages caught his eye and he moved closer to Kai, leaning over his shoulder to try and see what it was.

"Hey, that launcher looks really cool! Imagine what a launch we would have had if we'd had that when we competed!"

Kai didn't say anything so Tyson looked up at him. The ad was quickly forgotten as Tyson found Kai's face once again dangerously close to his, lips nearly brushing like they'd been before.

Tyson flushed horribly once again and quickly pulled away, distancing himself from Kai.

"S-sorry!" Tyson stuttered nervously.

Kai starred at him for a few moments, then looked back to his magazine.

"Don't worry about it." He said tonelessly. But this time there was no smile.

Tyson starred at the other boy curiously. There it was again. Cold, emotionless Kai. He had been enjoying the warm, smiling Kai, but all too soon, that Kai was gone.

Tyson sighed and turned absently to look at Max and Rei. They were sill smiling and talking quietly among themselves, seemingly totally oblivious that anyone else was in the room. Max picked up a handful of popcorn by his side and pushed them into his mouth, nodding at something Rei had said. He reached down again and picked up a second handful of popcorn, but this time, instead of feeding himself, he reached out and offered them to Rei. Rei smiled at the blonde and opened his mouth. Max grinned and placed the fluffy yellow treats on the other boy's tongue.

Tyson starred at the two in shock.

"Wow.... I had no idea they were that comfortable with each other..." Tyson said softly, still looking at his two friends.

Kai looked up from his magazine at Max and Rei, saw what Tyson had meant, then looked at the blunette.

"Does it bother you Tyson?" He asked quietly. Tyson watched his two friends for a few seconds, then shook his head.

"Well... no. I'm just surprised, that's all. I can't believe I didn't notice it before."

Kai said nothing, he simply returned to his reading.

Tyson continued to watch Max and Rei. They were again smiling and laughing quietly. Tyson then noticed something he hadn't before. The two were starring at each other as if they hadn't seen each other in years, seemingly affectionately, Tyson thought.

Rei reached out and tugged at Max's shirt playfully, saying something inaudible to Tyson. Max laughed and pulled his shirt over his head, leaving his bare chest exposed. The blonde then reached out and unbuttoned Rei's shirt. Rei sat up and Max slipped the shirt from his shoulders.

Tyson's mouth dropped open slightly. Was it just him or was there something odd about that picture? Perhaps it was just him, but weren't his two friends a little more open with each other than normal? Tyson looked at Kai.

"Aren't they a little close for- I mean... Do they even realize..." Tyson stopped and bit his lip, not really sure what it was he wanted to say. Again Kai looked up at the pair, then looked at Tyson.

"Tyson... does seeing them like that bother you?" He asked again. Again Tyson shook his head.

"No, but... well, I don't know what to think about it really... I mean, there's nothing wrong with it, it's just... we'll, I'm really surprised..."

Kai looked back at Max and Rei and watched them for a minute, then looked back at Tyson again.

"How about that?"

Tyson looked back at his two friends and his jaw dropped to the floor in shock. Rei was laying back down again and Max was draped over him, lips locked with the white tiger.

"Wh-Wh-What??..."

Tyson starred at his two friends for a long time, then finally looked back at Kai.

"I-I don't understand!" He said, voice a pitch higher then normal.

Kai smiled at him.

"Tyson." He said softly. "Max and Rei have been a couple for years. Longer than Kenny and Hillary actually."

Tyson looked at him in shock.

"Th-they have?" He stammered. Kai nodded.

"Does that bother you?" He asked again softly.

"I said no!" Tyson said, a little frustrated now. "It's like I said to Max earlier, you can't help who you like! It's just... I can't believe I didn't see it before..." Tyson then frowned. "And why didn't they tell me?"

"We weren't sure how you'd react." Kai said quietly.

"We? What do you mean we?"

"We, as in, all of us." Kai replied.

"You mean you all knew? Even Kenny and Hillary?"

Kai nodded guiltily. Tyson felt a pang of betrayal.

"You all knew except me? Well that makes me feel great!" He said, stung. "What kinda friends keep secrets like that?! Shows just how much you guys care!"

Tyson turned away from all three of his friends, feeling utterly betrayed. Just then he felt a hand on his.

"We do care about you Tyson." Kai said softly, his voice dripping with guilt. "We were just afraid you'd shy away from it all -- away from us. You never really showed much enthusiasm towards male/male relationships..."

Tyson frowned deeply.

"That's no excuse..." He whispered painfully, pulling his hand away from Kai and crossing his arms.

Kai sighed and Tyson felt him scoot closer.

"Tyson, look at me." He said quietly. But Tyson refused to look at him. Then, to Tyson's surprise, Kai placed a hand on his face and turned it towards him.

"We never meant to hurt you. You have to believe that. I can't apologise for Max or Rei, but on my own behalf, I'm terribly sorry Tyson. I really am."

Tyson sighed.

"I guess I forgive you..." He mumble. "I mean, I can't really be mad at you, Kenny or Hillary. I wasn't your secret to tell anyway... but I think I'll have to have a talk with Max and Rei."

Tyson smiled a little when he said this and Kai smiled back.

"Yea, I think you'd better. Anyway... I'm glad you forgive me. I don't think I could stand you being mad at me."

Tyson brushed this comment aside, deciding he didn't need any more confusing thoughts in his head. He smiled at Kai.

"Naw, I'm not mad at you. Believe it or not, I understand."

Tyson surprised himself with this comment. Others had said he'd matured over the years, but he'd ignored them. This was the first time he'd realized it himself, and he felt proud of himself.

Tyson shook away his thoughts and looked again back to Max and Rei. This time he blanched at the two. Max had managed to remove Rei's pants and Rei's hands had slipped down into Max's, sliding around inside.

"I can't believe they're doing that out in the open!..." Tyson said, feeling rather flustered. "Knowing we're in the room!"

"Then don't watch." Kai said simply. Tyson thought that was easier said than done.

"Well, it's kinda hard not to when they're right in front of me!"

"So, focus on something else." Kai replied.

"Like wh-"

Tyson stopped when he looked at Kai. The elder boy was sitting right next to him now; and once again, his face was so close their lips were nearly brushing.

"Like me." Kai whispered. Then, to Tyson's shock, Kai kissed him.

Tyson's eyes widened and he felt his heart stop. His breath caught in his throat and he felt like he was going to faint.

Kai didn't move, he simply kept his lips pressed to Tyson's, eye's half-mast as he looked at him.

Tyson felt like he should push Kai away, like he should feel put-off. But he didn't. Instead, his heart began pounding so hard he thought it would strangle him. He felt the heat in his entire body rise and his eyelids drooped feverishly as a hot flush spread across his cheeks.

Tyson placed a hand on Kai's chest, meaning to push him away. But he couldn't make himself do it.

_"Why can't I do it damn it?!"_ Tyson thought in a slight panic.

Just then, Kai pressed his lips against Tyson's more firmly. That was it.

Tyson whimpered pitifully. He closed his eyes and his hands slid from Kai's chest to around his muscled shoulders, pulling him tight to him.

This was all the permission Kai needed, his patience had payed off. He slipped a hand around Tyson's waist and gently placed the other around his neck, his thumb caressing the younger boy's jaw affectionately.

Tyson felt himself melt into Kai's arms. It was pure bliss, addicting ecstasy. He could feel the rest of the world fade away. No sound could be heard, nothing else existed. All he could feel was Kai's strong embrace, his warm body against his, and his soft, warm lips pressed firmly to his own.

Well, that answered that question, Tyson thought happily. Kai's lips were soft, smooth and blissfully warm.

Tyson moaned softly and pressed his body as close to Kai as he could. He had never felt anything like what he felt in Kai's arms.

"Kai..." Tyson mumbled feverishly. Kai smiled into the kiss, then leaned gently into Tyson, urging him to lay down. Tyson leaned back obediently, pulling Kai down with him.

The younger blunette was absolutely ecstatic. He searched through his mind but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what he'd done so right to deserve this.

Kai licked Tyson's lower lip and gave it a gentle nibble. Tyson moaned softly again and parted his lips. Kai's tongue slipped inside and caressed his, dancing across it and the roof of his mouth in the sweetest sensation Tyson had ever felt.

Tyson's hand traveled upwards and he entangled his fingers into Kai's hair, pulling him as close as possible. He never wanted to let go. He wanted Kai to hold him forever and never have to leave.

Eventually, Kai slowly pulled slightly away from Tyson, starring deeply into his eyes. Tyson starred back through half-closed eyelids, still feeling the deep flush painted across the bridge of his nose and his cheeks.

"What does this mean?" He whispered.

Kai starred at him seriously, reaching a hand out to place on his neck. Tyson shivered at Kai's gentle caress.

"It means I care about you Tyson." He whispered huskily. "It means I want to be more than your friend. I want to have you to myself and never have to share you. I want you to be all mine... and I want to be yours... I want to _be_ with you Tyson."

Tyson again felt his heart stop and his breath caught in his throat. He felt intensely overwhelmed by Kai's words, not knowing what to do or say. His eyes glossed over but he was too proud to cry, so instead he blinked them back.

"I-I don't know what to say..." He whispered hoarsely. Kai leaned down until his lips brushed Tyson's.

"Say you want to be with me too." Kai whispered, almost pleadingly. "That's all I need to hear..."

Tyson starred at him. Need? He _needed _to hear it? Tyson swallowed hard. Is that what he, himself wanted? Did he want to be with Kai? Did he want to have this all the time? Did he want Kai to hold him forever? -- Hell yes! He wanted Kai. Wanted him in the worst sort of way. He wanted them to hold each other. He didn't want to share Kai either, he wanted him for himself and never have to share. He wanted Kai to belong to him, he wanted to belong to Kai. In fact, he couldn't remember ever wanting anything so bad in his life.

Tyson starred up at Kai and blinked back a few more tears.

"I want to be with you." He whispered. "I want to be with you and _own_ you. I want you to be mine. I want to be yours. I never want to let you go and I don't want to share you with anyone else either!"

Kai starred at Tyson for a moment, then he smiled and Tyson was shocked to see a single tear slip down his face.

"That's all I needed to hear Tyson." He said softly. Then he leaned down kissed Tyson fiercely.

Tyson gave another small moan, but the sound that came to his ears seemed much louder than he'd anticipated. It took him a moment to realize that the moan he'd heard wasn't his own.

Tyson pulled away from Kai and looked over at Max and Rei. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw them making love right there on the floor before him.

"I-I can't believe they're doing that in the open!" Tyson repeated, more flustered than ever. Kai looked down at him.

"What are you feeling Tyson?" He asked softly. Tyson forced himself to look at Kai.

"Uh, I-I mean... Well, I don't know... I, um-"

"Would you like to try?" Kai asked, cutting him off. Tyson thought he would die of embarrassment.

"Wh-wh-wh-what?? I-I d-don't know... I-I-I mean-"

Kai smiled and placed a finger to Tyson's lips.

"It's OK Tyson." He said softly. "I'm not trying to pressure you into anything. I know this is all new to you... just thought I'd ask."

Tyson swallowed hard, starring up at Kai nervously. After seeing Max and Rei, he now felt extremely hot and uncomfortable. He could feel his skin writhing and crawling all over. Suddenly, Kai looked more attractive than ever.

"I-I think... I think I want to..." He whispered, his cheeks flushing horribly again.

Kai starred at him in slight surprise.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly. Tyson nodded.

"I'm sure..."

Kai smiled and leaned down to give him a sweet kiss. When he pulled away he leaned down to Tyson's ear.

"I promise I'll take it slow." Kai whispered softly.

Tyson bit his lip against Kai's hot breath brushing past is ear. He nodded and felt a strange tension somewhere below his stomach when Kai gently nibbled his ear. Tyson's his fingers dug into the older blunette's shoulders as Kai's lips moved and latched themselves onto the flesh of Tyson's tanned neck and the stormy eyes flutterd shut against the sensation.

Explosions of color appeared behind Tyson's closed lids as Kai gently nibbled at his sweet spot. He swallowed hard and pulled the elder boy impossibly close to him, his knees lifting to frame Kai's sides, boxing him in.

If he was feeling this intensly already, Tyson wasn't sure if he was going to be able to stand the entirety of Kai's administrations. If it turned out he couldn't, this might just be the night he blissfully went mad.

* * *

Tyson awoke the next day with a shiver. The fire had long burned out and the lodge was freezing. Kai stirred beside him and Tyson looked down at his lover.

His lover.

Tyson smiled at that thought. That's what they were now. Hopefully, that's what they would be forever.

Kai's eyelids fluttered and eventually opened entirely.

"Morning sunshine." Tyson said playfully. Kai smiled up at him, then leaned up to give him a kiss.

"Morning." He said softly. He then noticed Tyson shiver and smirked.

"A nice hot shower would remedy that." He said mischievously. Tyson grinned.

"I bet."

Kai sat up and gave Tyson's hand a tug.

"C'mon. I'll warm you up."

Tyson's grin widened and he stood up. He followed Kei nearly out of the room until he thought of something and stopped. Kai stopped too and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Tyson looked over his shoulder at Max and Rei, wrapped tightly around each other and shivering slightly in their sleep.

"Hold on a sec." He said.

He then let go of Kai's hand and walked over to the couch closest to them. He pulled a blanket off of it and threw it over the two lovers, then walked back to Kai waiting by the hallway. Kai smiled at Tyson and put his arm around him, kissing the top of his head.

"So thoughtful." He said playfully. Tyson laughed and laid his head on Kai's shoulder, then followed him upstairs to the bathroom.  


* * *

When everyone was up and showered, Hillary made them breakfast again and they all sat around the table together to eat.

"So, is there anything you two want to tell us?" Max asked, looking at Tyson and Kai with a grin. Tyson blushed furiously and Kai hid a small smile behind his coffee cup. Tyson looked at Max and gave him small glare.

"I don't know, is there anything you want to tell _me_?"

The grin faded from Max's face.

"Tyson..."

Tyson sighed.

"Don't. Kai and I have already been through this. I really wish you guys would have told me, and I'm not gonna pretend it didn't hurt. It did... a lot. But it's over with now and I'm not gonna ruin a friendship over it or waste my time arguing with you guys. Just... next time, don't leave me out. No matter how big the secret... OK?"

Max exchanged a look with Rei before both looked back at Tyson.

"We're sorry Tyson." Rei said guiltily. "None of us meant to hurt you. I hope you know that."

Tyson nodded.

"I know. Like I said, I understand. Just don't leave me out next time."

Max grinned at Tyson.

"We promise! Now, is there something you'd like to tell us?"

Tyson blushed again and looked at his food, deciding to pick at it rather than look at anyone.

"You know already. So why do we have to tell you?"

"Know what? I don't know what you're talking about?" Max said innocently. Tyson snorted humorlessly but said nothing.

"Know what?" Hillary asked.

"Yea, what are you guys talking about?" Kenny asked in confusion.

Max grinned.

"Well if you're not gonna tell 'em, can I?" Max asked excitedly. Rei chuckled and placed a hand on his lovers leg.

"Max..." He said suggestively. Max settled down a bit.

"Sorry." He said with a smile. "So?"

Tyson looked at Kai who gave him a small smile and a shrug. Tyson sighed and looked back down at his food with another flush.

"Be my guest." He mumbled to Max. Max beamed.

"Tyson and Kai are finally an item!" He blurted excitedly. Tyson sunk lower into his seat, attempting to disappear. He thought he was going to die of embarrassment. Why did Max insist on putting them on the spot? Couldn't he have been more discrete about it?

"About time!" Hillary said. Tyson looked up at her in shock.

"What??"

"She said it's about time." Kenny said. "I agree. It's been a long time coming; and I, for one, am glad you both finally decided to go through with it."

"It has??" Tyson asked in confusion. He looked around at all his friends. "Am I the only one who didn't see any of these things?" He asked in exasperation.

The others laughed and nodded.

"Yep. Poor ol' Tyson, oblivious to everything except his hunger." Hillary said teasingly. Everyone laughed, including Tyson.

"Very funny." He said with a grin.

Everyone made small talk as they finished their breakfast, contently enjoying the time they had together, happy to be given what they had.  


* * *

The group was sitting around the living room when the phone rang again. This time Hillary answered it.

"Hello?... Yes... Really?... Oh, OK. Thank you."

Hillary looked disappointed as she hung up.

"That was Tyson's grandpa. He said they're clearing the road and our ride should be here by this afternoon."

"Well, guess we should pack." Kenny said, disappointed.

"Yea." Max agreed. "It's been fun. We should do this again sometime."

Everyone agreed happily, then made their way to their own rooms to pack.  


* * *

When Tyson had finished packing, he laid back on his bed to think.

Starring at the ceiling with a smile, he thought about the previous night.

Being with Kai had been wonderful, he couldn't have explained it if he tried. He'd had many firsts with Kai, all in one day. First real smile from Kai, first real affection from someone, let alone another male, first kiss; and, Tyson thought with a blush, first intimate relation with anyone. But it had all been miraculous.

Tyson sifted through his thoughts for a while, until eventually he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." He said simply.

The door opened and Tyson smiled when Kai walked in. The elder boy walked over and laid next to him on the bed, wrapping his arms around him. Tyson wrapped his arms around Kai and laid his head on his shoulder. They laid silently together for a long time until Tyson finally broke the silence.

"How long?" He asked Kai. Kai, seemingly knowing what Tyson meant, looked down at him.

"A few years." He said softly. Tyson looked up at him in surprise.

"What? How did you keep that a secret for so long? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I had no choice... I was scared."

Tyson smiled at him.

"You? Scared? I don't believe it."

Kai laughed.

"Believe it. It's easy to be brave when you face physical danger. It's not so easy when you have to tell someone you love them, not knowing what they'd think."

Tyson starred at Kai for a moment, then smiled and leaned into his face.

"You love me?" He asked softly. Tyson was shocked, and absolutely delighted, to see Kai blush.

"Yes, Tyson. I do. I would have thought that was obvious after last night."

Tyson smiled.

"It was. I just wanted to hear you say it."

Kai smiled and Tyson kissed him. When they pulled away, Tyson frowned. Kai frowned too.

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

"It's just sad that we've missed all this... we could have had it all years ago..."

Kai smiled warmly, the same one that had made Tyson so giddy the day before.

"Well, we'll just have to make up for lost time from now on won't we?"

"Definitely!" Tyson said with a smile. Kai kissed him again and when they pulled away, Tyson replaced his head on Kai's shoulder.

"It's funny how well it all worked out though, huh?" He said thoughtfully. Kai laughed.

"You really are oblivious aren't you?" He said with a smile. Tyson looked up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Tyson; Max and Rei and I had been planning yesterday for almost as long as I can remember."

"What?" Tyson asked in surprise. "So, me coming to get you for breakfast?"

"Planned. We knew you'd be the one to volunteer to come find me."

"And Max planting the idea of you crushing on me in my head?"

"Planned. We wanted to see what your reaction would be. I wouldn't have done anything if I'd thought you wouldn't be interested, or would have pushed me away."

"The both of them putting off a show in front of us last night?"

"Planned. We wanted to see what you thought of it all. If you were put-off I would have backed off."

Tyson glared at Kai suspiciously.

"How about me tripping up on the ski slope and 'coincidentally' causing you to land on top of me?"

Kai smiled wide.

"No. That was just one time I was REALLY happy for your clumsiness!"

Tyson starred at Kai for a long time, then laughed.

"Well! Looks like you guys thought of everything! It's a good thing for you then that I'm not too smart!"

Kai smiled down at him.

"You are smart Tyson. You're just totally oblivious to most things that matter and you have no common sense."

Tyson laughed again.

"Thanks... I think!"

Kai smiled again.

"But it's alright, I love you anyway."

Tyson beamed.

"I love you too Kai..." He whispered softly. Then he leaned up and pressed his lips firmly to Kai's, allowing the rest of the world to once again melt away from existence.


End file.
